cantasiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Mess
Background From birth Tim grew up alone with no friends. Him and his family grew up on a farm in the dragon territory, both of his parents were spirit users that taught Tim to choose a spirit that would be a friend first. Several weeks passes and finally Tim meet a spirit that connected with instantly. However Solace being his sized forced Tim to see and talk with Solacein his dreams. After that he grew a happier finally having a friend. Then on a fateful night at the age of six a someone broke into Tim's house attempting to steal; however when the robber was confronted he panicked and fought against his parents. Both of his parents were killed in fight leaving him to move to Cretrus city with his aunt. From then Tim became scared of everything and everyone from his overwhelming emotions. His aunt finally connected with him when he was 10 when the engineering department at the Centrus City university where his aunt teaches gave him a puzzle for a laugh but he managed to solve it in under 10 minutes. Then on Debra and her coworkers challenge the engineering department to build complex puzzles for Tim to solve. Tim still struggling to use his spirit and being scared of everything his aunt enrolled him into the academy hopefully to teach Tim to use his maya and hopefully make a friend that can be there for him when Solace cant. school After enrolling in the academy, Tim was bullied and called a liar for not being able to prove he was a spirit user. Until his most recent year he finally slowly made his first friends Zak Tiro and Klutz . Slowly as the semester progressed Zak realized that Tim wasn't lying about he physically cant summon Solace. From there Zak has been helping Tim become more out going and help him Summon Solace. Abilities Tim only has beginner Spirit maya, and his spirit is named Solace which he cant fully summon. Personality A very timid and scared kid, he likes puzzles tho. Hes very shy and is not good around arguing or mad people due to him being scared easily. He usually hides or run from people who try to be be assertive around him, or anyone who approaches him quickly. He will likely cry if someone yells at him or raises their voice at them. He almost always stand right behind the person he trust if he thinks someone is going to approach him. Appearance Tim is a pale boy with blue eyes and dark black hair, he usually wears dull colors and a scarf to cover his mouth, he is around 5'7". Solace Solace is always concerned and worries for Tim; however, because Tim's self doubt prevents him from advancing as much as he could Solace is left worrying for Tim unable to help only seeing and feeling Tim's emotions waiting for the day that he can be summoned to protect Tim and help him conquer the fears that control his life. Category:Character